You Let the World Spit on You One Too Many Times
by EssyDnumm
Summary: Vlad has come up with his most despicable plan yet. He can't do it alone, should he put his trust in a total stranger, or will it be his downfall?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my words and OCs!  
>August 10, 2007<p>

Dear journal,  
>My mom actually bought me a DAIRY. crazy, right? It's like she thinks I'm eight or something! But no, I'm 15 years old and bored to death (heheh... no pun intended!) in the car and have lowered myself to write in a butterfly and flower covered pink journal.<p>

My mom sucks. she's not only trying to suffocate my individuality, but she's moving us from the place I grew up, Boston, to a stupid place called Amity Park. I googled it and turns out it's totally haunted! Ugh, mom, you are SO not getting a mothers day present from me!  
>sincerely,<br>sierra uniqe enders

Sierra Enders lay with her head against the window of her mom's 4-door Range Rover, staring at the country side directly outside of Amity Park. The horses and cows grazing in the fields looked up as they past, but Sierra didn't give it a second thought. Animals had always been really attracted to her. It must of been her scent or something.

She sighed as she considered this. Animals weren't the only thing that were attracted to her. And that's part of the small bit of her that was glad to move from Boston. She had a really rocky relationship with her last boyfriend, Alex, because he got jealous. A LOT. He was 19 already so he wasn't in his high school, but he always heard from his sister, Tina, who was in Sierra's grade, that boys were flirting with her all the time. And Sierra never flirted back, but since Tina was a jealous bee-yotch, she always told Alex that she did.

But she was happy to get away from that.

"Are we there yet?" Sierra whined for the thousandth time.

Mrs. Enders looked back at her middle daughter. "Almost sweetie! Why, has your iPod run out of battery or something?"

Sierra nodded vehemently as her mom stretched her iPhone car charger towards Sierra so she could plug in her iPod. She played her favorite song (The beach) by her ex-boyfriend Alex's band (All Time Low).  
>DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP<p>

The next day was the first day of school of Junior year. 16-year-old Danny Fenton got out of his best friend sam's new black hybrid pickup truck with his other best friend, Tucker, right behind him.

Tucker sauntered up to him and put an arm around the halfa's shoulders. "New year, new chances at 279 beautiful laydiez." he said as he winked and clicked his tongue at and pointed with both index fingers and lowered his left thumb, then his right, at two girls named Denise and Cassandra. They both showed him a rude hand jester and kept walking.

"See? They called me number one!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Uh, Tuck, I don't think..." Danny started.

"Oh, let him be happy, Danny." Sam put her own arm around his shoulders as Tucker danced a way behind them. "We both know he doesn't have a chance with anyone that goes here already, you two already have a reputation."

Danny nodded solemnly. "Yeah, I guess your right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right."

"Two bad there's no new girls this year, or we'd totally be able to hook him... or me... up."

Sam nodded as two boys walked passed.  
>"I hear there's a really hot new girl!" one yelled.<br>"Yeah, I hope I can get her number!" the other one exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Well, that's ironic." Danny said as Sam rolled her violet eyes. Danny looked over to Yucker, who was still dancing. "Hey Tuck, there's a hot new girl! Let's go find her before homeroom!" Tucker looked at him at grinned evilly.

"And get her number? YES!"  
>They started to run but didn't need to go far. As soon as the reached the front doors they saw a girl leave what looked to be her sister's convertible. they couldn't help but stare like everyone else.<p>

She had long, lucius, dark blonde straight hair parted far to the side without bangs. her tips and the under layer of her hair were died dark dark brown and the whole thing cascaded down her to the small of her back like a waterfall. She had bright sapphire blue eyes and a small sprinkle of freckles on her nose and a big smile, with naturally straight and white teeth and gorgeous peaches and cream skin.

Her body was curvy but still thin like Paulina's, except with lots of muscle tone. She was wearing a black racerback ribbed wifebeater tank top with a cream loose boxy cropped tee shirt, and navy blue cargo shorts. she also wore a tan belt, tan satchel bag, and black authentic Vans lace-up canvas sneakers. Her outfit was simple, but showed off her body perfectly.

She walked to the front doors, looking down, not noticing anyone.

"Soooo..." tucker broke the ice, like always. "THAT was the new girl?"  
>Danny nodded. they both looked at Sam. Even SAM was stunned.<p>

Suddenly, everything around them went neon. Danny's ghost sense went off, and they heard everyone screaming.

"Cover me!" Tucker and San covered him with the guise of a hug and the halfa went ghost. He flew up into the air to find an evil ghost cougar and what looked to be a ghost Tarzan. They were both standing still, but menacingly.

What, cat got his tongue? Danny thought. he smirked to himself and opened his mouth to say it when he heard another voice,

"What, cat got your tongue?" A girl's voice came.

"Hey! I was about to say that!" he looked around the ghost to it's other side to see something that shocked him.

There stood a girl with long, black hair tied up in a messy beachy ponytail that was flaming at the tail part. She was tan and her eyes were bright glittering gold. Her lips were nude. She had on a skintight black off-shoulder crop top with long sleeves and small gold motorcycle gloves. Her nails where uncolored, but when she shot a ray of gold ectoplasm at the jungle man, her nails glowed gold too. She had on a pair of white high-waisted jean cutoffs and black suede slouchy boots. Hanging off the side ofthe opening of her left one was a small peach feather and some beads and a golden big speeding S with the middle bending to show an E in the negative space.

"Your going down!" the girl yelled at it, as Danny snapped back to reality.

"Hey, lemme help you!"

The girl nodded. They both hit the cat and man with lots of ghost beams, and Danny with ice beams and the girl with elecricity beams that both missed the raging lion clothed man somehow. As Danny took out his thermos, the girl took out a little ornate floral... compact?

She looked at him. "You use a thermos?"

He smiled. "You use a compact?

"I take the cat, you take the dude?" she smiled.

"Ok!" he grinned, and they opened both.

Then they were both staring at each other affectionately. After about a minute,

"Oh! By the way, I'm Danny Pahntom."

"I'm Sierra Ectors! Nice to  
>meet you!" they shook hands. Suddenly, Sierra, not paying attention, shocked Danny a little bit.<p>

"I'm so sorry!" she yelled, but he was caught off guard and weakened and fell onto the concrete and two blue rings appeared around him and transformed herself back into a kid.

Sierra, yellow eyes wide, flew down and walked towards Danny.

"Yore a halfa too?" she astonishedally said. She let the gold rings appear around herself and change her back into a human. Danny stared, speachless.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP  
>OKAY finally! All my friends really loved it but I think this chapter sucks ! REVIEWS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE BUT NO FLAMES I PROMISE I'LL GIVE YOU BROWNIES CUZ COOKIES ARE GROSS! :D <p>


End file.
